Wrath-Amon
History Originally kept as a Sniffer by the Army of Set, his former master, Ram-Amon, following his frustrations with the perpetual incompetence of Dregs, used the Dark Powers of the Black Ring of Set to reform him into a Humanoid Lizardman to have a far more competent Right-Hand “Man”, issuing to him the warning that he must “never defy the one who Wields the Black Ring”, that what Ram-Amon made, he could just as easily unmake. Wrath-Amon would take this message to heart, very quickly succeeding in overthrowing his “Master”, imprisoning him within the dungeons of the Pyramid, replacing Ram-Amon as the Chief Servant of Set, reformed by Set himself to look more (though still not quite) human. Over the next two hundred years (at least), he would conquer many different lands and ‘acquire’ new servants, Windfang and Skulkar being the most notable examples. One night, he would witness a meteorite shower (falling stars) which Set would inform him contained the unique Star-Metal Set desperately needed to create the Seven Discs that would permit his escape from The Abyss and allow him to enslave mankind again. After over a year of fruitless searching, Wrath-Amon was informed that the Star-Metal was found by a Cimmerian Blacksmith who had crafted weapons and tools out of it. Arriving at the village, only to learn that all of it had been sold off. Furious with this news, he made an example of them by using the Spell of Living Stone on the Blacksmith, his wife, and father, making himself the sworn enemy of Conan in the process. Personality Wrath-Amon is frequently shown to be a very cruel individual, taking pleasure in making others suffer by his own hand. He is prone to vicious mood swings and often screams out his frustrations when his plans go awry. He is loath to be a servant to anyone, but his fear of Set and his power keeps him loyal and subservient to the Serpent God. He is intolerant of failure, whether from his own Serpent Men minions or anyone else who serves him in some way, and never bluffs when he makes threats. Powers and Abilities All of his Magical Powers are dependent on the Black Ring of Set he wears on his Left Index Finger, without it, not only is he devoid of his magic, but he is unable to hold a human form, reverting to his reptilian body during such instances when he loses the Ring. Even without the Black Ring, he still possesses his heightened strength and senses, in particular his sense of smell which he demonstrated to good effect in "Birth of Wrath-Amon". Trivia *Though referred to as a Wizard, the fact that all his magical power comes from the Black Ring which must be recharged by Set would actually make him a Cleric *In his Lizardman form, he had three distinct scale colourations: Green (main body), Dark-Green (face), and Yellow (underscales); Solid Green (full body); and Green (main body), pale green-white (face), and Yellow (underscales) *With the opening credits, he is the second character to be first seen in the series. The first is Conan and the third is Windfang. Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Magic Users